


Finding Home Isn't Always Easy

by Tassi_Ki



Series: Little Miracles [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Agent Vasquez the awkward messenger, Angst, Carrying stuffed animals through the DEO does NOT help one's street cred, F/F, Summary is misleading, There's a loooot of angst between all that fluff, but there's fluff too, lots and lots of angst, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: Brianna watched curiously as her momma beamed once again and leaned into Miss Kara’s side. This had been happening for months now, and although they tried to be sneaky about it, she’d seen them kissing too. She didn’t mind it really, her momma had been smiling a whole lot more now, and her laugh was brighter too. She was just curious as to what all of this was. Miss Kara had been coming around more and more, both to see her and to see her momma, and had taken care of her when she’d gotten burned. She’d even had a sleepover with her momma the day she’d gotten burned...and a few times after that. Clearly this wasn’t just friendship anymore, at least not according to what Ava had explained about her boyfriend.





	1. The Hardest Roads Reap The Greatest Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going quite smoothly in Kara and Lena's relationship, albeit slowly, until disaster strikes. Secrets are revealed, lives are in danger, and there's a Momma Super on the loose with everything to loose...and everything to gain.

Brianna watched curiously as her momma beamed once again and leaned into Miss Kara’s side. This had been happening for months now, and although they tried to be sneaky about it, she’d seen them  _ kissing  _ too. She didn’t mind it really, her momma had been smiling a whole lot more now, and her laugh was brighter too. She was just curious as to what all of this was. Miss Kara had been coming around more and more, both to see her and to see her momma, and had taken care of her when she’d gotten burned. She’d even had a sleepover with her momma the day she’d gotten burned...and a few times after that. Clearly this wasn’t just friendship anymore, at least not according to what Ava had explained about her boyfriend. 

Glancing up at her momma, she lightly tugged on her skirt and grinned, ice cream stains covering her lips and chin. “Momma? Is Miss Kara your boyfriend?” She asked, green eyes wide and full of curiosity. Her momma’s reaction was priceless. Lena went wide eyed and inhaled her coffee, leaving her hanging off of a thoroughly stunned Miss Kara while she coughed and spluttered. Though if her momma’s reaction was priceless, Miss Kara’s was even more so. She tripped and nearly face planted before turning into one of those funny street artists that just stood there in odd positions. It didn’t even look like Miss Kara was there in the head anymore.

“Momma…?” She asked, tilting her head as she watched both women scramble to try and recompose themselves. This was far more amusing than it should have been. She had to stifle a few giggles as she watched Miss Kara act like a goldfish while momma turned a few different reds. Finally they seemed to compose themselves enough to speak, her momma taking the lead.

 

“W-well...a boyfriend would mean it’s a boy. For someone seeing another girl th-the term would be girlfriend.”

 

“So Miss Kara’s your girlfriend?”

 

“Ah...n-no. Not...not yet at least. We’re taking things slowly.”

 

Well. That’s confusing. Shrugging her shoulders, Bria beamed at her momma and Miss Kara before skipping ahead on the boardwalk towards one of the cute stuffed animal prize stands, dropping the remainder of her ice cream cone in the trash, having finished the icy treat moments earlier. “Ok.”

Off in the distance several shutter clicks went off in rapid succession, unnoticed by all as they blended in to the normal cacophony of the National City Boardwalk.

 

* * *

 

Kara groaned, her head dropping down on her desk for the tenth time in an hour as Lena’s words from earlier that week rang through her head. _ ‘N-no. Not...Not yet at least. We’re taking things slowly.’  _ The words hurt, badly. She knew they shouldn’t, but they did. They’d never really put a label on what was going on between them, she’d seen Lena’s hesitance with it due to Bria so she’d respected Lena’s hesitance and hadn’t brought it up. But...now that she’d heard the word, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She wanted to call Lena hers. Officially. She wanted to be able to say ‘This is my girlfriend Lena’ to her friends and family, or even coworkers.

A shrill ring broke her out of her moping, her heart skipping a beat as Lena’s face appeared on her phone screen. Quickly accepting the call, she beamed as she held her phone to her ear. “Lena! What’s up sweetheart?” She asked, her smile soon sliding from her features as she heard Lena’s hysterical sobbing gasps. “Lena…? Lena, baby, what’s wrong?” She asked, sitting upright as fear began curling in her chest. “Lena…?! Screw it. Give me a few minutes Lena, I’m coming over. You’re at the office, right?” She said, quickly fetching her purse and heading to the door of her office. Getting a shaky confirmation from Lena, she hung up and told Snapper she’d be out for the rest of the day, using a bit of steel in her gaze and voice to get the message across.

Fifteen minutes later she was racing up the steps of the L-Corp building and barging her way into Lena’s office, quickly scooping up the sobbing mess of Luthor from the floor and settling down on the couch with the woman in her lap. “Hey, hey, I’m here Lena. I’m here.” She murmured on repeat as she rocked the woman back and forth, rubbing up and down Lena’s back soothingly.

It took a good ten minutes before Lena calmed down enough to speak, although calm was quite the mislabel. She was a strange mixture of livid and terrified, and barely able to string a coherent sentence together, but when she did...Kara wished she’d never heard it.

 

“Th..they...they...took my baby. They t-took my Bria!”

 

Kara’s blood ran cold, all emotion sliding from her features as she watched Lena stand and stumble her way to her desk, snatching up a sheaf of paper with a ransom note and a lock of Bria’s hair taped to it, along with the girl’s Supergirl key chain containing the house key.

 

“P-please Kara...please! Y-you can get a hold of Supergirl, right? Please!! I’m begging you Kara, ask her to bring my baby back to me…!”

 

Kara stood, her shoulders rolling back slightly as her posture seemed to ripple and straighten out, leaving her looking quite taller than she usually looked. All but gliding over to Lena, she enfolded the trembling woman in a warm hug, lightly nuzzling the spot below Lena’s ear that always calmed her down. “Who do you think did this darling?” She asked, her voice a dark, low purr that screamed danger and yet eased quite a bit of tension in Lena’s form.

 

* * *

 

Lena froze like a deer in the headlights as she watched Kara stand, her mind idly noting just how much the woman looked like a predator as she made her way over. Sinking into the hug, her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the soft nuzzle, tension slowly draining away in a haze of comfort. “Th...they left a c-calling card...with the note.” She murmured, curling her fingers into Kara’s cardigan as she soaked in the woman’s warmth and comfort. “It’s my m...Lillian’s goons…”

When Kara gently disentangled her hands and stepped back, Lena let out a soft whimper of protest that quickly died on her lips as a shudder went down her spine. Kara’s normally bright blue eyes were nearly black with rage and her entire form was tensed and flexing like a lioness about to pounce. Swallowing hard, she took a step closer to the woman she loved, one hand clutched tightly against her chest as the other reached for Kara. “Kara…?”

 

“I’ll be back soon.”

 

Kara’s normally chipper tone was arctic, reminding her of their run in at the zoo but filled with so much more rage and venom, only a hint of affection curling around her words like smoke. Before she could question what Kara meant, she had her answer, and her jaw dropped along with her hands. A half a second blur of color and Kara was no longer standing before her. Supergirl stood in her place, her eyes slowly starting to glow with the telltale signs of heat vision, Kara Danvers’ outfit and glasses neatly folded and sitting on the edge of her desk. 

One gust of wind later and the building shook with the boom of Supergirl breaking the sound barrier over the city, leaving a shell shocked Lena behind in her thoroughly windswept office. It took several long minutes for everything to sink in, and when it did she went white as a sheet. “Oh fuck.”

Snatching up her cell, she quickly scrolled through the contacts for Agent Danvers’ number, praying to all the gods she never believed in that the woman would answer.

 

* * *

 

Alex’s brow creased as she stared at the incoming call, her thumb hovering over the dismiss button before she hesitantly shifted and pressed the accept, holding the phone to her ear. “Danvers.”

 

“Agent Danvers, your sister just flew out of my office.”

 

Alex blinked slowly, her brow starting to twitch. “Miss Luthor, my sister being in a hurry isn’t exactly an emergency. I gave you this number for emergencies on my sister’s behalf.” She drawled out, irritation starting to bubble up in her chest. 

 

“No, it’s, I...Uhhhg! She  _ literally  _ flew out of my office, off the balcony! Agent Danvers...she broke the sound barrier, and her eyes were seconds away from unleashing her heat vision...I...I think I may have accidentally sent Supergirl into a murderous rage…?”

 

Alex sat up, her expression shifting to shock and then worry. “What...exactly did you say to her Miss Luthor.” She asked, trying to keep any accusation out of her tone for her sister’s sake. 

 

“I...I begged her to get a hold of Supergirl...to find the men that kidnapped my daughter and bring her back to me.”

 

Oh. Well...that certainly explained it. She’d noticed her sister growing more and more attached to the little girl the longer the two spent together, and even Alex had become rather smitten with the little tyke the few times she’d seen her. “I’ll see if I can track her down. Just stay put and stay safe. I’ll send a few agents over to keep an eye on the place.” She said before saying goodbye to Lena and heading to the debrief room. 

“Alright agents, listen up! We’ve got a furious Momma Super on the loose and approximately three minutes to find her before serious property damage occurs. Get the com lines up and running and start running sweeps! I need four agents to break away and head to L-Corp for protection detail as well. Now! Now! Now!” Alex belted out, watching the various agents scatter. Once the com-link came up, she pressed her index finger to her communicator and prayed. “Supergirl? Supergirl come in. I need you to report in now Kara!” She finally snapped out at the end, her frustration and fear nearly palpable. 

 

* * *

 

Kara snarled silently as she finally zeroed in on Brianna’s heartbeat, finding it thready and irregular. Someone was going to pay once she found them. Veering off to the left, she headed for the warehouse district, foregoing the less damaging approach for the more direct slamming through the roof. Slowly standing up from her crouched position in the small crater that used to be the smooth floor of the warehouse, she leveled her murderous gaze over the few men milling about, a low growl rumbling through the air.  _ “Where...is...Brianna.” _

Gunfire erupted throughout the building in answer and a howl of fury rose above it all, followed by the sickening crack of a fist plowing through plastic and metal and into a man’s solar plexus, throwing him back a few feet.  _ “WHERE IS SHE?”  _ She roared out, backhanding an approaching mutant into a nearby wall before tackling another attacker through a wall, and coincidentally into the room holding the mastermind behind the kidnapping and Brianna.

Taking in Bria’s slumped form, a new swell of rage bubbled up in Kara’s chest as she stalked towards the man scrambling to unholster his gun and press it to Bria’s temple. Even without her x-ray vision she could tell the poor girl had a badly broken arm, and the bloody goose egg near her temple explained the limp posture. Within seconds her hand closed around the gun, crushing it, and the kidnapper’s hand like tissue paper as her lip curled upwards in a sneer.  _ “That was your last mistake.” _ She rumbled out lowly as she continued to squeeze, a dark part of her relishing in the man’s breathless screams of pain.

 

“M...miss...Ka-ara…”

 

A sharp jolt ran through Kara at the barely audible whimper, her jaw locking as she tossed the now half unconscious man away, spinning on her heel and dropping into a crouch before the tied up form of Bria, using her strength to snap the bindings keeping Brianna tethered to the rickety old chair. “I’ve got you Little One. You’re safe now. You were such a brave little girl.” She murmured, her voice rasping slightly from the roaring she’d done earlier.

Wincing slightly as her com-link went off for the fifth time since entering the building, she finally clicked it on...and promptly regretted it as her sister’s frantic, and very loud, voice blasted into her ear. “I’m here. It’s over. Warehouse five down by the south bay. Come get this ragtag bunch of gutter scum. No one’s going to be running.” She snapped out before turning the com-link off once more as she took off her cape, gently bundling Bria up after making sure her arm was properly braced and cradling her to her chest as she took off. “I’ve got you my little one, hang on a little longer and I’ll bring your Momma to you.” She murmured as she flew as fast as she dared towards the DEO, not even breaking momentum as she transitioned from flying to outright running the moment her feet hit the floor of the DEO landing balcony.

Dashing into the med-bay, she was met by her sister who leapt into action the moment she saw the limp form in Kara’s arms. “Please Alex…” She murmured as she set Brianna down on the gurney, her voice cracking with desperation. As soon as Alex nodded and stepped forward to take care of Bria, she dropped a gentle kiss to the top of the girl’s head before racing out the door and taking off out the sliding balcony doors.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena began pacing the office as soon as she hung up with Agent Danvers, her heart racing as she tried not to let her mind wander to what could be happening to her daughter and...and  _ Kara.  _ Glancing back at the neatly folded pile of clothing, she hesitated for a moment before gently extracting the cardigan and curling it to her chest, a soft whimper escaping her lips as she collapsed onto the couch. Burying her face in the surprisingly soft fabric, she curled up on her side on the couch in a valiant attempt to keep from breaking down, Kara’s scent helping ever so slightly.

She didn’t know how much time passed, but she was startled out of her daze by a thump on her balcony. Sitting up, her heart jolted at the sight of a dust and blood spattered, capeless Kara striding in from the deck. “K...Ka...Kara…” She whimpered out, her eyes widening in horror as her mind jumped to conclusions. “Please no. Nonononono…” She whimpered out as she all but slid off of the couch, doubling over.

Seconds later she was awash in Kara’s distinctly smoky sweet scent, strong arms curling around her waist as a velvety voice murmured in her ear, lips lightly pressed against her temple. Slowly the roaring in her ears died down enough to hear Kara’s words and she immediately went limp against the superhero. Bria was alive. Hurt, but alive.

“Please...I don’t care what you have to do, j-just please take me to her…?” She finally sobbed out as she clung to Kara, shaking with adrenaline and relief. A rustle behind her put her on edge before a blindfold came into view from a frighteningly stealthy DEO agent. Had this been any other situation, being blindfolded by Kara would have set her heart stuttering in her chest. As it was, she filed the thought away for another time and curled into Kara’s chest, one arm clutching the Girl of Steel tightly while the other held onto the pile of clothes placed in her lap as she was scooped up bridal style.

One terrifying ride later and her feet were finally back on the ground, albeit shakily. As soon as the blindfold was off she took off sprinting, eyes wide as she looked for her daughter. Thankfully, Kara had the sense to take off after her and steer her towards the med-bay. The sight that met her tore a violent sob from her throat as she turned and all but threw herself into Kara’s arms, not caring who saw. “Tell me the bastard that did this will never see the light of day again…” She growled out against Kara’s neck, her nails digging into the Super’s back as she trembled.

Laid out in one of the medical beds with Supergirl’s cape as an extra blanket was her daughter, pale as could be and sleeping restlessly, one arm in a cast past her elbow and the left side of her forehead shining with a mottle of bruises, antibiotic cream, and three stitches.

Finally she managed to calm down enough to turn back around, taking in the full extent of her daughter’s injuries as she stepped up to the bed, gently taking the girl’s uninjured hand in her own and lightly rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand. “Hey babygirl...Momma’s here, you’re safe now.” She murmured as she sat down in the chair Kara lightly pressed up against the back of her legs. Nodding in thanks to Kara, she turned back to her restless daughter to wait for the light anesthetic to wear off.

A scuffle from the doorway startled her, her shoulders drawing upwards slightly as her gaze darted to the door. A slightly awkward agent stood in the doorway with a light blush dusting her cheeks and nose, two stuffed animals clutched to her chest and Kara’s key chain loosely hanging from her fingertips. 

 

“Er...s-sorry to interrupt Ma’am. Supergirl sent me on an errand to get these for the little one before she woke up.” The brunette explained stiffly before stepping up to the bed and gently tucking both Mr. Bear and Krypto under the edge of Supergirl’s cape, offering the key chain to Lena.

 

Lena blinked slowly and took the offered keys, licking her lips nervously. “R-right. Thank you Agent…?” She murmured, her words carrying a puzzled undertone. 

 

“Vasquez Ma’am. Supergirl knew she’d need something familiar to cling to when she woke up, and didn’t want to send just anyone to your house to get them. I’m the most...professional of the higher ups so I was trusted with the mission.”

 

Lena relaxed slightly at that, nodding as she turned back to her daughter. “Thank you...Agent Vasquez. She loves those two dearly, they’ll be quite the comfort to her. I...would it be too much trouble to ask for something to eat…? I don’t...I-I don’t want to leave her side.” She finally said, her cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment for showing such weakness, something she’d been criticized for in her youth. 

 

“Of course Ma’am. I’ll see to it personally.”

 

* * *

 

Hours. It took hours for her babygirl to wake up, and another two before they were discharged and able to go home, a once again dozing Bria bundled up in Supergirl’s cape as they took a DEO issued SUV to Lena’s house. Kara, once coming down off her adrenaline high, had gone painfully silent and withdrawn, barely responding to Lena’s touches or voice. Lena had insisted Kara come home with them as soon as she saw the woman withdrawing, hoping to keep the woman she loved from breaking down completely. Agent Danvers had been wholly unhelpful, but she’d managed to piece together that something big had gone down at the warehouse, something big enough to rattle Kara.

Once Bria was tucked into bed and dosed with another pain med, she gently lead Kara to the master bedroom and to the shower, closing the door behind her. “Come on sweetheart, let’s get you cleaned up.” She murmured softly as she motioned to the shower. After a few minutes of no reaction from Kara, her heart sank and she gently ran her fingertips over the Supergirl top looking for a zipper. “I wanted my first time seeing all of you to be a bit more...down the road, but after today I suppose you need this, hmm?” She murmured softly, a slight smile curling on her lips as she gently began stripping the dirty superhero suit off of her companion.

Once Kara was naked, she stripped out of her own wrinkled power suit and carefully guided the nearly comatose alien into the shower, turning on the water and adjusting it. “I’ve got you Kara.” She said softly as she stood on tiptoes, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Kara’s neck as she reached for the soap. “I’ve got you sweetheart, it’s all over now. Bria’s safe in her bed, her heart beat’s strong and steady.” She cooed out as she began to tenderly wash every inch of her beloved Super, paying extra attention to Kara’s back and neck in a soothing rub before switching to shampoo and massaging the woman’s scalp.

Twenty minutes of loving care and a rinse off later and Kara finally responded, her body shaking as a raw sob escaped her lips. Moments later she slowly sank to the floor of the shower, hand clamped tightly over her mouth to muffle heart wrenching sobs, the other arm curled tightly around her waist. Lena quickly followed Kara to the floor, pulling the woman into her arms as she rocked her back and forth. “Shhh...hey, hey, I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you.” She murmured, her heart clenching painfully for Kara.

 

* * *

 

Kara only sobbed harder the more Lena tried to comfort her, eventually turning to bury her face in the crook of the brunette’s neck as she shut her eyes tightly, trying to shut out the images of the various men in the warehouse lying injured on the ground, and the look on the lead kidnapper’s face as she crushed his hand...and relished it.

“I...I w-wanted to kill them. I wanted to kill them all and r-relished causing the h-head kidnapper pain. I e-enjoyed his s-screams as I c-crushed his fist in my h-hand.” She sobbed out as she clung to Lena, guilt and disgust running rampant through her at the twinge of sick joy she’d felt when the kidnapper had screamed.

Soon she felt fingers carding through her hair, the rocking picking up once more and soothing her quite a bit. Lena’s voice soon joined in, sending shock coursing through her as the woman admitted she was glad the men were hurt just as badly as her daughter, if not worse. 

 

* * *

 

“We all have dark sides Kara, it’s how you learn to vent and deal with it. No one can be perfect all the time. You held back darling, you didn’t kill a single one. It may not have felt like it at the time, but I know Supers lovely. One punch could cave a human’s chest in at full strength, you punched a man dead on and all he had was a few cracked ribs. The same with the backhand. Could have snapped a man’s neck, instead you just threw him into a wall. You held back on instinct even in the heat of the moment.” Lena murmured as she cuddled Kara to her chest, lightly rubbing the back of her neck.

“I’m proud of you darling. Immensely proud. You held back, and you brought my baby home quickly and safely. You’re still my hero, no matter what you may have felt in that warehouse.” She murmured as she pressed a gentle kiss to Kara’s temple, frowning as Kara suddenly tensed up and went still. “Kara…?”

 

“W...we’re….we’re...in the sh-shower. Naked. In the shower naked. V-very naked and very wet.” Came the squeaked response before Kara all but bolted away from her, pressing up against the wall of the shower as she turned a dark red, valiantly trying -and failing- not to oggle Lena. 

 

Lena couldn’t help it, she fell back against the opposite wall and let out a bubbling laugh, her head falling back against the tiles. “Yes darling, we’ve been naked and wet for the past half hour. No need to be shy now.” She said with a wicked grin as she stood, reaching for the soap. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to wash up. Feel free to watch, or if you’re feeling bold, return the favor for earlier.” She said with a wink to the now spluttering Super on the floor of her shower, humming softly as she began washing her body.

Turns out Kara was far more bold than she expected, for soon her hands were joining Lena’s in washing her, a spine tinglingly intimate act that had her melting into the woman’s grip as she leaned back against Kara’s chest. Eyes closing, she let out a soft hum of content as Kara’s gentle motions soothed away the last of the stress and tension clinging to her form. 

After an immeasurable amount of time spent relishing Kara’s touch, she turned in the woman’s embrace and pressed a loving kiss to silky soft lips, a light smirk gracing her own at Kara’s soft gasp. “Kara Danvers, my adorable little alien puppy. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” She murmured against Kara’s lips, her heart fluttering in her chest. “Ever since Bria brought it up last week I couldn’t stop thinking about it. It...hurt, to think that I couldn’t call you mine. Today just...cemented that. I don’t want to spend another day unable to say that you’re mine, especially not with how...dangerous your secondary job can be. I don’t want to lose you before I’ve even had you.” She explained softly as she loosely looped her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling back enough to rake her gaze over the blond’s face for any sort of reaction. 

 

“Zor-El.”

 

Confusion slid across Lena’s features at the decidedly foreign word that slid from Kara’s lips.

 

“My name, before the Danvers took me in, was Kara Zor-El.”

 

Lena inhaled sharply at the admission, a look of wonder crossing her features as a beaming smile slowly broke out across her lips. “Well then, forgive me for the inaccurate question darling. Kara  _ Zor-El  _ Danvers, my beloved hero, will you please do me the distinct honor of being my girlfriend…?” She purred out, a sly little smirk curling on her lips.

_ “Rao yes…!”  _ Was the heatedly murmured answer before lips found lips, hands tangled in soaked hair, and bodies pressed tightly together against the shower wall, sheer joy and passion filling the air. The rest of the night would be spent entangled in the shower and on the bed, reassuring one another with loving kisses, gentle caresses, and murmured words of love and affection.

  
_ This was Home.  _


	2. All The Little Things You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Bria's kidnapping isn't as smooth as either Kara or Lena had hoped, but with a little tender love and care, and quite a lot of napping, things start to look just a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already thought of making a second chapter as kind of an aftermath of the kidnapping thing when I got a prompt submission in my tumblr inbox that matched up quite well with what I was planning. So here's a slightly altered version of your prompt Private95, hope you enjoy it!!~

Kara woke the next morning to an unfamiliar weight on her chest and arm, her brow crinkling as she tried to remember where she was. Mind still fuzzy from sleep, it took her a few minutes for last nights events to come back to her. Bria had been kidnapped. She’d gone to rescue the little one, outed herself to Lena in the process, and arrived too late to prevent the goons from harming her little Bria-bean. Slowly blinking her eyes open, she was met with a messy swath of golden brown waves on her chest, and a matching darker set of waves on her left shoulder. Her heart promptly melted into a puddle. 

Smiling softly, she curled her arm lightly around the snoozing little girl using her cape as a blanket, her other arm carefully curling around Lena’s waist to pull her closer as well. This had been the missing piece she’d sought for so long, she could feel it deep in her bones. Heart filled with overwhelming love and content, Kara drifted back into the clutches of Morpheus for a few more hours, only waking up when she heard a soft giggle from the now squirming bundle on her chest. Pretending to still be asleep, she listened while Bria and Lena quietly interacted in her arms.

 

* * *

 

“Momma, she’s still sleeping. How much longer is she gonna be asleep?” Bria whispered as she stared down at her impromptu bed. She didn’t want to wake up Miss Kara if she could help it, but at the same time, she dearly wanted the woman’s attention. Yesterday had been truly terrifying, and she’d realized that amidst her incessant pleas for her mother, she’d also longed for Miss Kara’s gentle voice and comforting hugs. She’d even called out for her once or twice from what she remembered of the day.

 

“Let her sleep sweetheart, she had a long day yesterday, and an even longer night. As a matter of fact, so did you babygirl, why don’t you sleep a bit more as well, hmmm? I’ll go get breakfast ready while you doze.”

 

Bria nodded slowly at her momma’s words, settling herself back down on Miss Kara’s chest. Her momma had a point, she was still pretty sleepy but...she didn’t want to sleep. Not when the bad men kept popping up in her dreams. Still, she pretended to be going back to sleep until her momma was out of the room, not wanting to disappoint her. Once she was sure her momma was gone, she sat back up, staring down at the slumbering Miss Kara...only to find the woman’s eyes open and staring up at her curiously. “U-uh...um...m-morning Miss Kara…” She squeaked out, ducking her head guiltily.

 

* * *

 

Kara watched as Bria seemed to curl in on herself after being discovered, her heart aching for the little girl. “Still having trouble sleeping Little One…?” She asked softly, accidentally slipping up and using Supergirl’s term of endearment for the girl. Shifting, she sat up against the headboard and gently pulled Bria onto her lap, bundling her back up in the cape securely as she began to rock back and forth, pressing feather light kisses to Bria’s temple and crown. “I’ve got you Bria, you’re safe, I promise you that. No one will harm you while you’re safe in my arms  _ i kri-ehl…”  _ She murmured softly as she carded her fingers through Brianna’s silky curls, idly noting, and not really caring, that she’d slipped into kryptonese. Lena already knew her secret, perhaps it was alright if Bria knew as well. 

Looking down at the tiny form in her arms, her heart gave a lurch at the soft whimpers she could hear, her mind going back to the night before as she and Lena finally curled up with the intent to fall asleep. They’d been jerked out of their sleepy state by a shrill scream that still haunted the back of the kryptonian’s mind. Kara had made liberal use of her super speed to borrow a shirt and sweatpants from her girlfriend before racing to Brianna’s room, a half dressed Lena hot on her heels. They’d found Bria in the throes of a nightmare, sweat drenched and sobbing for the both of them. Kara had immediately scooped Bria up into her arms, not caring that the thrashing girl clocked her in the face a few times as she tried to wake her up. 

Once Bria had woken up, it was a few solid hours of Koala!Bria being passed back and forth between Lena and herself before the little girl calmed down enough to even consider going back to sleep, and even then, she refused to go back to her bed. Kara had finally given in and bundled up the whimpering girl before marching back to the master bedroom with Lena trailing behind with a mixture of confusion and awe in her features. They’d settled down with Kara on her back, Lena curled up into her side, and Bria still clinging to her front with the cape tucked around her. 

 

* * *

 

Bria let out a little whine of protest as she was pulled into Miss Kara’s lap, not wanting to fall back to sleep at all. It was extremely hard to resist though, with Miss Kara’s soothing voice, and Supergirl’s cape bundled around her snuggly. With her head resting against Miss Kara’s chest, her mind began to put together a few bits of information that had slipped past her notice earlier. Right before she’d passed out in the dark place the bad men had taken her, she’d thought she’d smelled Miss Kara’s distinctive, smoky sweet scent. The same scent now surrounding her fully and calming her down. The scent that was just as thick on the cape as it was on Miss Kara. Miss Kara had also called her Little One, a nickname Supergirl had given her when they’d met, and used since. And then there was the strange string of words before Miss Kara dropped off into near silence, only humming under her breath. 

Blinking sleepily, she craned her neck back, peering up at Miss Kara and looking her over closely, her sleep tousled, glasses free look finally clicking everything into place fully. “You’re Supergirl...aren’t you…? You’re the one who saved me last night.” She murmured between yawns.

 

A soft chuckle and kiss to her forehead followed her question, along with Miss Kara’s soft voice. “It never ceases to amaze me just how smart you are Little One. I am, but we’ll talk about that later, alright? For now, just sleep _ i kri-ehl _ . I’ll keep you safe.”

 

Yes. Sleep sounded good, and a lot less scary while in Supergirl’s arms. No one could ever get past her, not even the bad men. Bria gave one last sleepy little nod before her body slowly relaxed against Kara, sleep finally overtaking her.

 

* * *

 

That was how Lena found them an hour later, Kara’s head tilted to the side having fallen asleep sitting up, and Bria curled up tightly against her chest, safely cradled by Kara’s arms. She almost didn’t have the heart to wake the two after the night they all had, but breakfast was ready and Brianna needed food in her belly before she took her next dose of pain meds. 

Quietly making her way to the bed, she brushed back a few errant curls from Kara’s face before leaning down to gently kiss her. “Morning sunshine.” She murmured as she saw Kara’s eyes flutter open. “You and the little one can go back to bed if you’re still feeling tired after breakfast, but Bria needs food and her meds, and I know you need to refuel as well, what with your  _ super _ metabolism and all.” She said, subtly hinting to Kara’s kryptonian nature.

 

“You don’t need to be subtle sweetheart, she’s too smart for her own good. Already figured me out.” Was the mumbled reply as Kara slipped out of bed, still cradling a snoozing Bria to her chest.

 

Lena quirked a brow at Kara’s statement before shaking her head lightly. “Honestly Kara, I probably should have seen it sooner as well. I mean really, ‘I flew here...on a bus.’....?” She teased lightly as she lead her girlfriend into the kitchen, her heart warming at the sight of Kara coaxing Bria into an awake enough state to be fed, all the while keeping the girl in her lap. It was little moments like these that always had her in awe of Kara. In awe of how easily she connected with her daughter, and in awe of how...seamlessly the woman fit into their lives.

Shaking her head, she quickly served up a huge helping of bacon and eggs for Kara, making smaller portions for herself and her daughter before glancing up and rolling her eyes fondly as she saw Kara feeding Bria off of her own plate. Changing her plan, she just scraped Bria’s portion onto Kara’s plate before settling down by the two with her own plate, unable to keep a bright smile off of her features as she watched the two interact. 

Once everyone was sufficiently full, Lena went about gently cleaning up the stitches on Brianna’s forehead and helping her daughter down the pain medication Alex prescribed. Satisfied that everything had been taken care of, she quickly followed Kara back to her bedroom for a very long nap. While she was used to not getting much sleep, she had a day off and she was going to use it to her full advantage...by passing out in her girlfriend’s arms with her daughter. 

After Kara was settled back down in the bed on her back, Bria sleepily sprawled out over the superhero’s chest much like she had the night before, leaving Lena to slide in bed next to Kara and settle down against her side, one arm draped protectively over her daughter’s back as her head came to rest on Kara’s shoulder. Throwing a leg over Kara’s, she snuggled closer to the furnace of a kryptonian, letting out a happy little sigh as she felt Kara’s arm curl around her waist, long nimble fingers finding the bare skin above her hip to trace random patterns.

  
_ Yes...This was Home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i kri-ehl] As best I could translate it on this lovely little kryptonese dictionary I found, it means (roughly) My Bright Star.


End file.
